A new friend?
by Kazemitsu
Summary: The story will run along the same lines as the anime but with some twists here and there. Ishida will NOT be in this but he will be replaced by my oc. Flames are tolerated and welcome and reviews are required so I can know how the story is.


**I do not own Bleach characters some other guy does.**

**This will be my first Bleach fanfiction and I will be replacing Ishida Uryuu with my OC person.(I dislike him a lot. Angst idiot...)**

**This will take place after Ichigo gets his powers and Rukia Kuchiki gets taken to the Soul Society for exectution. I will skip Ichigos training since I forget how it goes hehe so I'll start it off when they actually get into Soul Society. No I will not describe Ichigos fight with Jidambo(I think that's how you spell it-.-)**

**My characters powers will remain anonymous until he actually gets into a fight. If you want ask me to include whatever you want. The will be no gay stuff! EVER! Lesbian stuff is ok since girl on girl is got guy on guy is a perverted grin.**

**My guy will be getting with some of the female characters in a harem. Ichigo will be getting some girls too.**

**OCXyoruichiXkukakuXrangiku**

**ichigoXorihimeXrukiaXtatsuki**

**Ok on with the story.**

**Where are we?**

"Oi! Yoruichi-san where are all the people? This place looks deserted." Ichigo stated while looking around for any sign of the populace. The streets of the Rukon District were barren.

"Eh Most likely hiding since you look like a shinigami" Yoruichi responded. She didn't seem concerned with the lack of people.

"Che...why would they be scared of someone who is supposed to be protecting them?" Ichigo asked while scowling sourly.

"I'd say it's because some shinigami are abusing their powers." A man with white hair rasped with his hoarse voice. His voice sounded like gravel grinding up. His hair was short and slicked back but without any form of gel or grease.

"You guessed right Kazemitsu-san" Yoruichi replied with a small frown.(Kaze is one of my OCs)

"I always seem to get something right don't I?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"Oh don't be silly Kaze-kun you pass all our classes with flying colors!" Orihime said cheerfully with a smile.

"It's because they are to easy." He growled out softly. He shifted his coat slightly.

"Couldn't you have worn something that doesn't make you stick out like a sore thumb?" Ichigo asked still scowling.

"Hell no!" Kaze snarled. His voice naturally sounded rough and angry. He was wearing combat boots, cargo pants. Leather fingerless gloves with metal studs on the knuckles, and a leather trench coat that had a hood. All of his attire is blood red.

"Please don't argue." Yoruichi said trying to calm the two down. The two guys had started wrestling and rolling around on the ground.

Chad their silent giant simply picked them both up by the scruff of their shirts and jackets separating them.

"Thank you Chad." Yoruichi said with a smile. Chad just shrugged.

"Lemme go you ox!" Kaze snarled slugging Chad in the gut making said giant keel over as the wind left his lungs. Orihime winced at the blow.

"Woah..." Was all Ichigo could say since he never saw anyone make his friend keel over unless it was with a heavy weapon of some kind

Yoruichi sighed and shook her head. "Lets just move on when he catches his breath." She said.

Kaze had wandered away and leaned against one of the nearby houses while looking towards the Seireitei.

Orihime walked up to him with a small frown on her face. "Did you have to hit him so hard?" The innocent carrot-top asked while looking up into his eyes.

"Yes it was. I dislike males touching me." He growled softly trying to sound normal but failed miserably. He stood at 6'5 and was the second tallest of the group just under Chad who stood at 6'9.

"Oh...why does your voice sound so hoarse Kaze-kun?" The curious girl asked.

"You'll see when I have to fight someone that I deem worthy." He said trying to soften his voice for her. He always tried staying pleasant when talking with a female.

"Alright you guys lets go." Yoruichi said cheerfully as she trotted ahead of them. Her cat tail flicking every now and then.

Kaze and Ichigo followed her while bantering back and forth. Orihime followed silently beside Chad who still had a slight problem with breathing regularly.

**After Jidambo fight**

"Where are we going this time Yoruichi?" Kaze rasped while Ichigo asked the same thing. They both glared at each other.

"Why did you even come you pain in the ass?!" Ichigo asked/shouted.

"Yoruichi-san asked me to come in case someone had to bail your ass out." Kaze snarled angrily. "I owed him a favor for helping me out in something." He growled. He lied about the him part so they'd get confused about her real gender when she decided to show her real form.

"And I thank you for coming Kaze-kun." Yoruichi said with a cat-like smile. She was perched comfortably on Kazes broad shoulder.

"I like helping you out Yoruichi. You just like havin me around since I always scratch behind your ears, rub your cheeks, and rub your paws." Kaze chuckled softly. Yoruichi blushed slightly since anyone who knew her knew she liked all that done.

"Kaze-kun how do you know so much about Yoruichi-san?" Orihime asked while wondering if all cats like that or just Yoruichi.

"Well Yoruichi comes over and spends the night occasionally." Kaze rasped with a small smile at said kitty.

"So you enjoy having a male cat around. Gay and creepy." Ichigo sneered. After that comment he received a sizable lump on top of his head courtesy of Kazemitsu's fist. "Yoruichi is pleasant company and doesn't act like a moron unlike someone I know." Kaze snarled.

Yoruichi chuckled softly at the twos antics. Kaze always stuck up for her when she was in cat form since only a few people knew she was in fact a girl. She was also in love with a moody, hoarse voiced ,white haired, dumbass. He knew it but he never acted on any of her advances.

"Almost there you guys." Yoruichi stated. They had already met Ganju and were on their way to Kukakus the fireworks expert.

"That's good..." Orihime said softly. She was getting tired from all the walking and running.

"I agree..." Chad said while keeping an eye on Orihime since she stumbled occasionally.

"We're here!" Yoruichi called out cheerfully. They stopped in front of a medium sized house that had two grey arms holding a sign in front of the building. Kaze sighed and shook his head at the sight while the others (except Yoruichi) stared with strange expressions.

"Always with the weirdness Kukaku..." Yoruichi mumbled to herself.

Inside Kukakus

"Ohayo Kukaku-san." Yoruichi said as she sauntered into the room with her tail flicking slightly.

"What do I owe the pleasure Yoruichi." The fireworks expert grumbled with obvious sarcasm.

"Just need your help getting into the Seireitei." The cat woman stated.

(A/N:I can't remember how much of this goes since I haven't watched in a bit)

"I see...these munchkin behind you going to help?" The black haired woman asked.

Kazes eye twitched. "Munchkin?" He asked while standing up slowly. Everyone was seated.

"You heard me you white haired dumbass!" Kukaku yelled not phased by Kazes anger.

Kaze grinned evilly. "I'll show you munchkin..." He growled out than vanished from sight and appeared crouched behind the fireworks mistress. Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime stared at him in awe since they couldn't follow his movement. Yoruichi had a grin plastered onto her face since she knew what was coming.

Kaze wrapped his arms around Kukaku and groped her large assets. He somehow got his hands up under her shirt. Kukaku blushed darkly with embarrassment, rage, and pleasure.

Kaze grinned and nipped at her neck. "You like it yet hate it don't you little missy." He murred softly as he swiftly removed his hands and vanished then appeared next to Yoruichi.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kukaku shouted as she lunged at him. She didn't hit her target since Kaze vanished again. Kukaku was thoroughly aroused from Kazes actions which pissed her off since no one has dared to touched her that way.

"To slow fire bug." Kaze said while laughing his hoarse laugh. As he laughed Kukaku launched herself at him slugging him in the gut. She blinked since her hand went numb. It was like punching a hunk of metal!

Kaze smiled at her. "Try and hurt me all you want it'll be harder than you think." With those words he leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before going over and sitting down again.

**End Chapter**

**I felt like screwing a little with I hope to get good reviews for this.**

**If you haven't figured it out yet I'll help you. Kaze is not human obviously since anyone who has seen the anime knows kukaku would floor anyone who was human.**

**Me: Kukaku did you like what kaze did?**

**Kukaku: No! _'YES!!_'**

**Me: You know I can read your thoughts right? (has on creepy swirling glasses)**

**Kukaku: Damn you!**

**Me: Uh huh... (grins)**

**For some reason my fingers keep wanting me to type kuaku -.-;**

**R&R please.**


End file.
